Always with you
by astrid.hofferson.982
Summary: Ya despues de dos años depues de vencer a Muerte Roja, Hipo y Astrid se vuelven algo oficial, pero ¿que pasaria si algo llegara y se llevara lo mas amad que tienes?
1. Chapter 1

Berk esta a doce días al norte de Calvario y a unos grados al sur de Muere de Frió, esta ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza, una simple tribu de vikingos que trabajan para sobrevivir en una isla llena de peligros y rarezas; la única ventaja aquí son los dragones pero estos ya no son la máxima atracción, sino que de ser una tribu llena de vikingos malhumorados ahora era un lugar alegre, lleno de vida y felicidad, ahora los niños podían jugar desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer sin preocuparse de las constantes peleas vikingos-dragones, mientras sus padres podían tomar algo de hidromiel y poder disfrutar de las fiestas sin ser destruidas por una sangrienta pelea; y todo esto había cambiado gracias a un simple chico y su dragón: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y Chimuelo.

Berk de cierta forma había cambio pero aun contenía todas sus tradiciones, solo que ahora incluían a los dragones en ellas; esta pequeña tribu ahora era una de las mas turísticas por los viajeros lejanos por su bella naturaleza y los extraños reptiles voladores lanza-fuego, como ya no se cazaban dragones la Academia de Entrenamiento contra dragones , que era comandada por Bocon el rudo herrero del pueblo,se convirtió en la Academia de Dragones de Berk guiada nada más y nada menos que por Hipo; gracias a esto y al trabajo como ayudante del herrero que tenia Hipo ya no era el pescado parlanchin que todos conocían sino que ahora ,no era exageradamente fuerte, pero aguantaba las armas, era más ágil,podía aguantar una pelea con Astrid y no era tan pequeño o flaco; los chicos ya no eran tan rudos con Hipo (a excepción de Patan) se podía decir que ya eran amigos, compartían aventuras, podían ir a volar todos juntos y pasaban gran parte del día juntos; en pocas palabras eran muy unidos, pero entre Astrid e Hipo era otra cosa, era mas que una simple amistad.

Los chicos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se veían el la Academia, y justo terminando eso se encontraban para ir a volar juntos o solo hablar de lo que les sucede,se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche solo por estar viendo las estrellas juntos, ellos compartían todo uno con el otro; se puede decir que ellos ya estaban en otro nivel. Hipo claramente sabia lo que sentía por Astrid, siempre lo sintió, la amaba a pesar de todos esos golpes que le daba, a pesar de su agresividad le gustaba ,hasta algunas veces cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo; peor en el caso de Astrid esto del amor era algo nuevo para ella porque nunca lo había vivido, ni siquiera por todo lo que Patan hacia para gustarle, a ella le gustaba la forma de ser de Hipo, el era diferente a los demás y eso le agradaba ademas de que se sentía cómoda con el. Aunque todo esto no había sucedido por más de dos semanas.

Hipo había estado muy distante, se portaba raro y no era el que conocían; bueno no lo conocían bien pero como el era normalmente no lo era; todos lo notaban Estoico lo notaba, los chicos lo notaban, Astrid lo notaba, incluyendo a Bocon. Lo raro era que después del entrenamiento se iba directamente a la herrería y no salia de ahí hasta que quemaba algo o terminaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Esto parecía muy raro para algunos y algo normal para otros pues Hipo siempre fue raro, pero para Astrid esto era una cosa mas rara, ella sabia que el no era así y tenia que averiguar porque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen por esto pero tengo que hacerlo, cuando conoci la pagina me registre con Facebook pero despues cambie mi username y mi contraseña pero como no me he metido hace mucho tiempo se me olvido de eso y cuando quise subir el primer capitulo me meti con facebook y no con el verdadero asi que el capitulo que escribí de ''Always with you'' es de mi otro y verdadero login; espero que no sea una molestia y que no me odien por esto y sobre todo que los que les gusto mi historia no dejen de leerla perobueno, cambiare el capotulo y subire los demas a la verdadera historia**

**Losiento mucho pero creo que es mejor :)**


End file.
